


The thing that wrecks you.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Alex doesn’t know how to feel after a weekend that rocks her to the core, that leaves her wanting and reeling, needing someone that she knows she can never really have.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	The thing that wrecks you.

Alex knew she wasn't supposed to feel this way, not this rattled, not this shaken by it. The purpose had been simple, spend a weekend with someone she cared about. Getting close with Sam after her move had been a given, falling into something more than friendship hadn't been what she expected at all. Everything was just so complicated, but Alex had jumped at the chance anyway to see her, to spend a weekend tangled up in bed sheets that was supposed to quell the desire she felt, the deep and unrelenting craving she had for Sam.

But, that hadn't been what happened at all.

Because the second Sam had opened the door wearing that dress, Alex had felt the shift. They'd touched, fingers tracing paths on skin that they'd never felt before. Alex could still feel the tingle of Sam's fingertips on her forearm, the brush over the sensitive areas of her palm that now felt like they were missing the weight of Sam's hand in them.

The first kiss she'd placed was against Sam's cheek, soft skin against her lips before she'd pulled back, looking for that final confirmation that this was ok, that she'd wanted this too. Alex always thought it was stupid when people said they saw sparks when someone kissed them but now she knew how that felt, lightening coursing from the point where their lips met, reaching deep into her chest. It had been breathless as she pushed back, resting her weight on Sam until there was nothing between them but the thin fabric of her dress.

And Alex wanted to rush, wanted to get her naked and in bed, but she knew she had to cherish her, to take her time and touch every single inch of Sam's skin because this might be the only chance she ever gets.

Each noise that came from her was playing on repeat in Alex's head, like a broken record meant to torture and tease her all at the same time. The quiet gasps, the soft moans against her ear, each curse word that tumbled out of her lips sounded like a prayer, like a song that Alex just wanted to hear again and again and again.

It'd surprised her how much Sam insisted on harder, faster, more with each thrust of Alex's hips forward. She could still feel the sweat, slick between their bodies, the burn in her low back from pushing her hips forward to fuck Sam. Sam's fingernails had dug in on her back, scratching across it, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that Alex wanted it again and again.

She'd held back, not spanking Sam as hard as she could, not thrusting her hips forward when Sam had taken the strap on in her mouth, but she'd wanted to. God, she'd wanted to. But there had been something holding her back, not wanting to hurt Sam or push it too far, but more than anything wanting to take the time to make love to her and fuck her, alternating between the two, worshipping every single part of her that she could.

She could still feel Sam's breath against her ear as Alex had held on to the bed post to get leverage, thrusting until her heart had been pounding in her chest, until she felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

The thing she really couldn't get out of her head was each loud moan as Sam had reached the edge, the way her legs shook with the force of it, the way she'd clung to Alex until she could open her eyes again.

The quiet moments after had been just as perfect, skin on skin, holding each other, stealing kisses as they wanted until they'd fallen asleep.

What she couldn't stop were the memories, running through her head, touch after touch. She'd woken up to Sam pressing her ass back into her, grinding against her until they were fucking all over again, the same burning desire lighting a fire between them.

They'd showered together, Alex bending Sam over to make her come with the warm water at her back.

Then, they'd said goodbye, and it was gut wrenching, wanting to hold on, wanting to extend the moment as long as she could, wanting nothing more than to steal another moment from time for the two of them.

Now, nothing felt right because she'd been shaken to the core, and the ghosts were everywhere.

In the tingling in her palms from Sam's fingertips, in the brush of her hand over Alex's forearm, in her mouth on her chest and her hand between Alex's legs, to the tickle at her sides and the brush over her stomach, to the feeling of their legs tangled together...

In the slick wet she felt as Sam had taken Alex’s fingers into her mouth, the sound of each smack on Sam’s ass ringing through the room, in the charged looks between them...

In the breath on her ear, the kisses on her neck, the load moans and the quiet gasps...

In the fatigue in her body, the soreness in her back, the sheet burns on Alex's knees...

Alex had been a deer in the headlights while Sam drove right at her, leaving her lost, craving, wanting to run but being rooted in place.

She'd wanted to say it, wanted to tell Sam exactly how she felt in those quiet moments, but she'd told her she was beautiful instead. Now, the feelings felt overwhelming, more intense than she ever imagined.

And this time, Alex had no idea what to do with them.


End file.
